clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
Cloud (Johari) is a pure white haired White Lynx Laguz with pale, blue eyes, white ears and a bushy tail. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Johari is probably the most independent one of her litter. She is quite clever and is able to take care of herself. Unlike her brothers, she doesn't like to be constantly praised or taken care of. This is why she often gets into trouble, even if she does not intend to do something bad. Usually she may be head-strong, but she can also be passive and soft like her mother. Being with her brothers for the whole time, ever since she has been born, made her a little bit tomboyish. She is never afraid to speak up her mind, not even if it happens to hurt someone. Blood purity is not in her interest and she thinks that everyone should be treated as equals. She doesn't like serious fighting, so she tries to find a solution for everyone's arguments and problems. As a flaw to her personality, Johari likes to listen and poke her nose in things that doesn't concern her. To her clan mates she is an extremely good fighter and an even better hunter. Relationships Honeywhisp Graysoul Johari has always been on a quarrel with Grimm, ever since they first met, after Johari and her brothers became apprentices. The reasons for that are simple. Because of the young female's pride, she is easily provoked and Grimm would be the perfect partner to fight with, whenever a question of goodness comes up. History In the Original Series Second Generation Johari is made an apprentice, receiving the apprentice name "Cloud". Her mentor is Honeywhisp. She is chosen for the Great Gathering and is extremely excited to go there, together with her two brothers, Willow and White. When the two get into a small, unserious fight, because Willow had bumped into his brother, she tells them to be quiet and behave properly. When she spots one of the present FeatherClan apprentices, called Chroma, she asks the mentor of White, Graysoul, if she can go over and meet her, as she has never seen a Rune before. She is allowed to and gets into a small conversation with Chroma. Later that night she walks up to Grimm, before the great ball is starting and tells him to search for someone who would dance with him, instead of wasting space. After Grimm has found a partner to dance with, Cloud waves to him, giving him a thumb up, then goes back to her brothers. A few days after the death of Moss, the leader family's son, she is seen with the other apprentices at the camp clearing and accompanies her friend Light, when they try to ask Goldensong for help by convincing Maplestar, who has almost gotten insane, to announce a deputy. After bringing her to the council cave, Cloud goes back to the other apprentices, hoping everything would work out properly. Before the dinner, which Ivoryfang planned to cheer up the Clan, she is seen together in the warriors tent with Foxberry, apparently getting scolded by him. ... About one day later she is seen with her brother Willow, searching for Grimm, to ask him for training them a few new fighting skills. However, when Grimm refuses to teach them anything without her mentor's approval, Cloud gets angry and storms off, out of the camp. After some time that Grimm and her brother have spent searching for her, she is found down a steep hill, caught in a bramble bush, after trying to catch a squirrel in her beast form. Although Grimm tries to dig her out and throws her and the bush together up the hill, she yells at him for her pain and forces him to take out all thorns from her fur. Right afterwards she is taken back to the camp and to the healer's cave, where Spottedsong takes care of her. Everything seems to be fine, until the clan healer asks her to remove her upper clothing, what she refuses to do while Grimm is with her. He, however, leaves the cave for that matter and is later called back inside. ... Cloud offers to join the ambush patrol for LeafClan, after Swift has been found dead. While the clans are fighting, Cloud attacks Jewelheart, but is easily tossed away, so she leaves her alone and helps her brother and Goldensong in attacking the clan leader, Acornflank. She jumps onto his back and bites his neck, being apparently really hard to shake off. She lets go of him, as Snowfur tells her to end the battle. The moment Maplestar accuses LeafClan of murdering Swift, she looks confusedly at her brother and follows the patrol back home, happy that she did not get wounded in the battle. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Her Name literally means "Jewel". Family Members Mother: Leafwing: Brothers: White: Willow: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Apprentices Category:Apprentice